custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toa Roden
—The CBW Community Team Hey, welcome Roden Hey, welcome Roden! I don`t know why no one has actually welcomed you, it is always fun to do. Badly enough, I often can`t make time for it. Yet, when i have time, I always try doing it. You can, at this moment, imagine me as a nice guy of fair age, who sounds excited at this moment. (and a leetle bit hyperactive...) Well, I see you did already learned the ropes, you probs also met Slice and the gang once or twice, I don`t know. At least, you know how it works. And, when I revise your story, I can see you are pretty talented. You would maybe have the skills to equal Varkanax or our mighty Slice, or our resident Bond, and these are all names you would not recognize as of now, but is you read TEG, DR and TFC, you would know enough. Yet, after basically (not very precisely) reading your story The Ways Entwine, I could not find any fight scenes. Your style highly grows on me, and when I missed it, please tell me, I was quite rushed. If there isn`t include any, I would like seeing one soon. Well, seeing I told about everything a newbie to only this wiki should know in the beginning, I would close this message. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 16:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you give me little piece of battlewriting from your hand? PLZ? I seriously am liking your writing, I feel like I have to read it when I get in a good mood. Try read one of my most recent ones, Deep Sea Ambush. It is part of a huge setup of short stories, that one was the first, yet I currently am working on a piece of excellent work seeing my style. I turn somewhat different way with it, and I`ll see how it`ll turn out. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 19:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Hope you enjoy your stay! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Wellcome to CB. Collector1 The tournament will go on. Be assured that a closed blog won't stop me from continuing the fights. Oh, your opponent has been changed to Heehvan. The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 01:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I really appreciate it! The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 01:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I could use him. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Roden. :3 --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 06:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. I see forward to read your entry. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Here's a page (currentlt unofficial name) that I made for it, containing all the summaries from begining to end. Jareroden97 14:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC) We're doing a sequel to the RP right now... Shadowmaster 01:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the main plot of your chapter is really great, but I'm going to add details. Not anything big, but I;m just going to add stuff like "lush plants and tall trees covered the area." Little stuff like that. Re: Thanks, the award you made was extremely epic. I'm glad you consider TEG to be an excellent story. (If you have time, could you review here)? Also, I'd like to take the time to say hello. Apart from a few minutes on the IRC and a few interactions on blogs, I don't think we've properly met, though I know you're active on other WikiMetru sites as well. BTW, have you read the sequel, TSC? I'm still working on a short story that takes place between the two, Into the Darkness, before I continue, but I've already written three chapters... Varkanax39 23:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) We are doing another RP.... Shadowmaster 01:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No, you just have a better chance of winning if you do. Varkanax39 18:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Her's a page we made, telling everything that we did yesterday. LINKAGE. Also, we're gonna' continue in a little bit. Wanna' join in? Jareroden97 19:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to do a one-on-one RP battle on Mibbit? Shadowmaster 01:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna join an RP on mibbit--'Evilkitteh' 02:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Roden. Would you like to continue the RP, Deadly Alliances? Jareroden97 is on Mibbit with me with now. We're currently waiting for Shadowmaster, but we may start without him.Linkage! Crib.To.Coffin 01:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) TEG None of those are in any way relevant to the content. I suggest you put your award on Varkanax's page instead. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) In 23 1/2 hours... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hello Roden, I don't think we've ever formally spoken Typed before and I wanted to introduce myself. Also after reading your blog about law of the jungle I began reading it and while I am only on part one I have found it enjoyable. well any way see ya. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] 'Roden' TW~ '''Hey, I posted my Roden image in my first blog post. TDS Hey, Roden, you can edit TDS again. Just edit the same chapter, okay?--Bye y'all... I mean, you all 20:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Roden. Come to Mibbit, we're chatting and we need some people. Shadowmaster 00:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) TDS Sorry about the wait |:) I meant to add to chapter nine.--Bye y'all... I mean, you all 19:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Pain...agony...my hatred burns 21:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Hey ToaRoden I got your message and I would love to enter the contest, but sadly I don't know if I have enough peices to make the moc. If I do somehow come up with the parts I decide to enter I'll let you know thanks for the offer. Pain...agony...my hatred burns 04:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Hey Toa Roden, as I said in my last message I was not able to make a moc for the Tritax contest, but thankfully I fell into some peices and was able to make a Skrall heres the pic. Hope he works. Pain...agony...my hatred burns 05:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Hey ToaRoden, I just wanted to know when you will be closing the Tritax contest? I don't mean to sound impateint and im '''not expecting my moc to win infact in a way I kind of hope I don't that way I can take apart the moc so I can use the parts...heck I may do that eitherway...anyways it's just you've had the conest open for a long time and just wanted to know when you will end it? Pain...agony...my hatred burns 17:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Hey Toa Roden, I got your message and I wasn't to sure what you meant about "better picture" so I took one of him in an action poze. If this one dosen't work tell me what you would like to see and I'll try my hardest to make it happen. Here's the pic: Above. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) TDC Member template I could give it a border myself, but I have not got around to updating it. Go ahead and add one, if I like it, you'll be notified and given credit. If not, I'll probably adjust it and still give you credit anyways. :) By the way: Accept the invite? :D --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) TDC Stuff Wow. Thank you. There's three more templates you could change. I'd like the same as the member template,but with the test that's on there. Ask what font is on the logo, as he made it. And don't change any coding on the club page or main page. :) And I saw what you did to the member list. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 22:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for updating the stuff! I'll give you credit on the club page and on the main page. Hey, Toa Roden, I made a drawing of your Roden MOC for you. WELL? Do you like it? Nuju of Ice 14:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I really don't think I should have to say this, but we do not delete pages just because they are poorly-written. If they are poorly-written, then you revise them. You do not delete them unless they are too short to provide any relevant information. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll see if I can enter. Jareroden97 17:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) How do ya doit? Hey Toa Roden, how do you make a custom signature thing? Oh! And did you see my cool quotes fron Lukaraan? I'll post more and from different dudes and creepies! Thanks for thehelp and stuff you're giving me! Piraka king 17:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Piraka king. Oh. And the signature button isreallyconfuseing me: On the talk page, it has that thing that says use signature button, and its kind of confuseing and annoying because I keep on clicking it. Piraka king 17:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Piraka king